


redamancy.

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Huening Kai is a Tease, Jealous Choi Soobin, M/M, Mild Smut, Name-Calling, Possesive Choi Soobin, Public Blow Jobs, Top Choi Soobin, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: soobin knew he had a possessive streak, and he knew that once he'd had kai, well that was it. nobody else would have him. nobody else would do the things soobin would do to him. every inch of kai's smooth pale skin would be his and only his.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169
Collections: Anonymous





	redamancy.

Kai’s bright welcoming laughter rang out melodically through the common room, gracing the atmosphere pleasantly with a feeling of leisurely cheer. Brilliant afternoon sunshine poured in through the high windows, dousing the room in warmth, some windows were pulled open to greet the happy sound of chirruping birds floating in on the gentle breeze. It was a fine afternoon and they'd been given a study period after lunch, so the general mood was one comparable to a lazy summer day of idle chatter and little endeavor to work.

Everyone was in collective good spirits, or so it seemed to Soobin, much to his great frustration. He did not share their easy disposition. He looked up again from his book and peered across the room to where the Kai's back faced him. He was trying very hard to concentrate on the printed text in front of him, which proved to be very difficult, since Kai seemed to have made it his priority to be the biggest distraction of the day. Or week. Soobin heaved a sigh.

The first few times Kai had rearranged their plans Soobin had thought nothing of it. They took separate classes and it wasn't an odd occurrence for one of them to suddenly find themselves buried under work and needing extra study time, and Kai was a hard worker so it was expected. It didn't even trouble Soobin when Kai skipped one of their regular bakery visits after school. Kai often made plans to meet his sisters at the mall, or spend time with his mother. It was obviously just a busy time for him, no big deal.

But today was the fifth time this week that Kai had bailed on him, which had been maddening enough, but then Soobin had made his way into the common room only to find Kai sat at a table with his classmate, Yeonjun. So not only had he been blown off but he'd also been replaced by someone else. The thought stung him.

The pair hadn't even acknowledged him, to his even greater annoyance, so he'd joined a group of boys at a table and begun studying, using the excuse to watch them carefully. He'd considered that spying like this was probably classed as an invasion of privacy, and maybe a little creepy, but since he could hardly hear what was going on anyway it almost certainly made up for it.

As far as he could tell they were studying together, very possibly a foreign language by the little that he could hear. Every so often the pair would break out into relaxed laughter. It grated on Soobin like he never thought it could. Jealousy pooled in his stomach and he didn't know why. It was perfectly acceptable of Kai to study with other people, of course it was. Soobin shouldn't have a problem with that, because that would be absurd. It wasn't like he had reserved rights to Kai's time just because they were dating. And yet the idea of Kai spending time exclusively with someone else left him feeling green. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if Kai had at least _told_ him he was studying with someone else, but to cancel with no explanation? Soobin wasn't sure what to think.

It carried on that way for a while, with Soobin straining to hear their conversation from his side of the room and failing miserably, growing more irritated and distracted in his attempts. If the boys at the table noticed his behavior, his repeated glances across the room or the agitated way he flipped the pages of his book over, they didn't say anything.

The bell finally rang and there was a lazy and reluctant effort amongst the boys in the room to pack up their belongings and head off to their next classes. Soobin purposely hung back, watching Yeonjun make his exit among the bustle and murmur of the crowd as they filed out of the large doors, and waited for Kai. When his boyfriend finally joined the back of the throng patiently, Soobin made his way over, annoyed that Kai still hadn't noticed him. It was only when Soobin reached out to take Kai's arm that the boy turned and beamed at him with a familiar smile.

"Oh, hey, I didn't even see you there." Kai said cheerfully, taking his hand.

Soobin tried not to show his irritation and smiled as Kai began to talk about his next lesson and his homework, making no mention of his study session with Yeonjun. He considered bringing it up, desperate to find out why Kai had rearranged their plans, but Kai was acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, which made him wonder whether he was overreacting about the whole thing. Maybe Kai had just forgotten their plans to meet? The idea of being jealous seemed foolish now that Kai's attention was back on him.

They left the room and headed away together, talking and laughing just like they usually did, and by the time they separated to go to their respective classes Soobin was inwardly laughing at himself for getting so annoyed.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. The sun's heavy rays had waned and the earlier hazy lethargic mood went with it. When Soobin met up with Kai again he was relaxed and content. It was almost time for the music club practice and the two boys were making their way to the rehearsal room, chatting idly, Yeonjun forgotten from Soobin's mind. At least, until they reached their destination.

People swarmed around making use of the five minutes they had before Jungkook would bring them to attention with the gavel, chatting and laughing and swapping stories from the day. Soobin had been tucking his bag out of the way down by a table when he turned to find that Kai was no longer standing beside him. He'd wandered over to where Yeonjun sat in one of the ornate chairs and the two were laughing comfortably about something.

With an immediate twinge of envy Soobin found himself moving towards them, wanting to be in on whatever they were talking about, wanting to intervene. The prior feelings of jealousy struck him again like a kick to the gut and even though he knew it was irrational, he felt the need to be involved this time, to make his presence known.

Yeonjun greeted him cheerfully and Soobin had to force himself to smile.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked trying to keep the edge from his voice.

"Oh, we were just talking about how Yeonjun mispronounced ' _Boa como o milho'_ the other day, it was hilarious." Kai said enthusiastically, and the two started laughing again, Kai resting a hand on Yeonjun's shoulder momentarily. It was an unusually friendly touch and it caused his stomach to twist uncomfortably. Were Yeonjun and Kai really such close friends that they were ok with casual touching? And if so since when? Soobin didn't like it.

"You had to be there." Yeonjun said waving it off when Soobin didn't laugh.

Soobin didn't say anything. Yeonjun was a nice guy, friendly to everyone and naturally laid-back and funny, but right now he wanted to smack him. And he felt preposterous for thinking it because it was clearly just harmless fun, but that didn't ease his irritation in any way.

They joked a little more and Soobin realised that Kai was being, well, _flirty_. Flirty with Yeonjun? What the hell? Soobin had to keep a tight smile on his face as he pretended to be amused by the conversation, the buzz in the room eventually fading as Taehyun, Beomgyu and Jungkook took their seats behind the Council table.

"Would you mind going over some Portuguese with me after practice?" Yeonjun asked Kai as they began assembling themselves. "I've got a presentation next week and I could do with some help."

Soobin expected Kai to decline, since they were meant to be going to their favorite bakery, Bunny’s Breath but Kai smiled up to Yeonjun and said 'sure', and Soobin felt his stomach drop uneasily.

"We're going for coffee tonight aren't we?"

Kai arched a perfect eyebrow at him. Soobin ignored the quickening of his heart.

"I can meet you there later, Soobin." He said as if he were talking to a clingy child.

Soobin felt his face flush slightly, realizing he must have sounded needier then he'd intended, but the fact that he was being stood up again left him speechless with irritation. Kai was blowing him off for the second time in one day, and if the first time was just an accident this time certainly wasn't.

"You don't mind do you?" Yeonjun asked apologetically. Soobin forced another smile. It was a struggle not to give the answer that was on his tongue, that yes, he _did_ mind and that Yeonjun could go and break-dance on the freeway.

"No, of course not." He managed.

Soobin sat in the Bunny’s Breath by himself growing increasingly impatient as time went on. It was crowded as usual, there was a hum of discussion and activity in the air; the buzz of many conversations overlapping each other, the hiss from the coffee machines, the cash register drawers opening and closing, the doors letting in a back draft of cold air from outside as people came and went, a chorus of laughter from a large group sitting across from him. Usually the bustle and smell of coffee was oddly comforting to him, but now it just gave him a headache which only made him more aggravated.

Yeonjun had said that the presentation work he needed help with would only take twenty minutes or so, and Kai had insisted on Soobin leaving without him instead of waiting behind for them to finish. He'd been sitting in the coffee shop for almost an hour, checking his cell phone regularly for missed calls or texts, hoping for some indication of when his boyfriend would arrive. It wasn't like Kai to keep him waiting and it wasn't like Kai not to ring ahead. And it certainly wasn't like Kai to be _flirty_ with other guys and mess with their plans. He checked his cell again.

Soobin was impatient. It wasn't a side of his personality that he was particularly proud of, and like his temper he hid it well. But it was definitely there under the surface and it made him impossibly frustrated. Was Kai bored of him? Maybe Kai thought they were spending too much time together and this was his way of getting some space? It seemed reasonable enough he supposed, but it also left a sad sinking feeling in his chest and stomach, because the thought of Kai being fed up of him was something he never wanted.

A girl wandered over and asked if he was using the empty chair opposite him. He informed her, not very politely, that he was saving the seat for someone, and she backed away looking incredulous. He checked his cell again. Nothing.

Kai had been blowing off their plans for over a week and it'd never occurred to him that he had been doing it to avoid him, or spending time with someone else. And why hadn't he told him about it? He considered that maybe it wasn't a need for space, but maybe he'd done something wrong, upset Kai in some way? His mind reeled as he relived conversations, text messages, trying to decide if anything he'd said could have been considered offensive, but he couldn't think of anything that made sense.

The only time Soobin could think of recently was when they'd been at Kai's house alone two weeks ago. They'd been making out on Kai's bed, which wasn't unusual, but then Kai had started stroking Soobin through his pants and begging him to touch him, and although he'd wanted nothing more, he'd drawn back, leaving Kai dazed and confused. They had only been dating three months, and Soobin had explained that it was too soon, no matter how much Kai protested and said he was ready.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do those things with Kai, Jesus if Kai only _knew_ the things he'd thought about doing. He'd imagined it, dreamt about it, got himself off on it. More then once. It was more of a struggle then Kai could imagine, holding himself back.

There had been times when he'd thought he'd lose control completely; when Kai had bought that new pair of jeans that made his legs look so long that all he could do was imagine them wrapped around him, the time when Kai had worn the oversized purple sweater that made his skin look so delicate and white that all he wanted to do was see it flush with longing, whenever Kai gave him the 'what-are-you-doing' face, whenever Kai arched his eyebrows seductively, whenever Kai bit his bottom lip, or stretched out or- _fuck_ the list was endless.

And that wasn't even taking into account the times when Kai would writhe beneath him when they made out, push up on him, whisper his name and groan and pant and- _God_ , Soobin had to stop. He could feel himself getting hard under the table, and now was not a good time. The fact was that he was _more_ then willing to go there, more then willing to overlook the shortness of their relationship, because if you had Kai beneath you begging for it, why _wouldn't_ you? But Kai, he had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

Soobin knew he had a possessive streak, and he knew that once he'd had Kai, well that was it. Nobody else would have him. Nobody else would do the things Soobin would do to him. Every inch of Kai's smooth pale skin would be his and only his, he'd mark it, with his teeth, with his tongue, with his hands, it didn't matter. Kai would be his.

And no matter how much Kai thought he wanted it, there was no way he'd be prepared for what Soobin wanted. Not yet. That was something that would have to be dealt with another time. They had to take it slow. _Soobin_ had to take it slow. Because once he let go he wouldn't hold back.

But Kai hadn't been angry with him. He'd agreed it was probably too soon, a little reluctantly perhaps, but he'd understood. And since then he'd been fine, had given no reason for Soobin to suspect hard feelings until now. He was sure that Kai wasn't angry with him about that. So what was it?

He sighed in frustration. Maybe he was just overanalysing the whole thing again.

He was so intent on his conflicted thoughts that he didn't even notice as the tall, slender figure of Kai approached his table. When the boy had greeted him he'd jumped so violently that Kai laughed in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he drew a chair out and sat down.

Soobin's face was flustered and he tried to relax enough not to make Kai suspicious. He took a few deep breaths, plastering a smile on, and Kai seemed satisfied.

"Sorry I'm so late; Yeonjun and I forgot the time."

Soobin's hands clenched under the table and he gritted his teeth.

"No problem." He said as nonchalant as he could manage. If Kai heard the edge to his voice he didn't react to it.

They ordered coffee and talked absent-mindedly for a while, Kai once again acting like it was perfectly normal for him to stay late at school to study with guys. Soobin tried not to think about it, but the more Kai continued to be oblivious the more agitated he became. He blurted the question out as Kai was telling him about a pair of boots he had his eye on.

"Are you angry with me?"

Kai blinked and considered him for a moment before replying with a measured 'no'.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

Soobin sighed. Maybe he was just being too touchy. What was wrong with him?

"No reason."

He changed the subject and got up to grab some sugar from the nearest counter, not noticing the smirk playing on Kai's face.

The next day Soobin sat in the school library pouring over a large stack of books and taking what seemed like endless notes. The library was almost entirely empty save for one or two boys scouring the shelves, and he was sitting at his favorite table, one that was secluded around a corner and obscured by high bookshelves. The ornate gilded spines of old literature faced him to the right, while on the left was one of school's many high windows that overlooked the vast courtyard below.

He was just planning to take a break when the tall, fair figure of Kai approached him from around the corner with a familiar smile. It was a smile that always left him prickling with anticipation and he couldn't help but smile back, even if his thoughts had been somewhat distracted with Yeonjun again.

"Hi." Kai said brightly, flopping down into the chair opposite. He was wearing a black coat and an unfamiliar chunky black scarf over his uniform, which contrasted wildly against his pale skin and his usual bright hoodie. Kai usually looked devastatingly perfect and today was no exception; it took all of Soobin's concentration to keep from staring at his full, wide mouth, something he struggled to do. It was another one of those things to add to the list of things that drove him crazy.

"Hi. New scarf?" he asked, pushing indecent thoughts from his mind for the time being.

"Oh, yea. I got it at the mall a few days ago." Kai said cheerfully, peering over Soobin's book with mild interest.

"Did the girls help pick it out, or did you buy it by yourself?" Soobin asked, chuckling to himself.

He thought of a particular shopping trip he'd gone on with Kai, Lea and Bahiyyih where Kai and Bahiyyih had come to a head in true diva style, because she thought Kai should have bought the navy sweater but Kai preferred the grey. They'd spent so long arguing that the store closed before anything had been bought, and they had to be ushered out of the shop so the manager could lock up.

"The girls?" Kai asked, bringing Soobin back from the memory.

"Your sisters. You always go to the mall with them right?"

"Oh, no I didn't go to the mall with Bahiyyih or Lea." Kai said matter-of-factly, rummaging around in his bag casually. "I went with Taehyun."

Soobin blinked with surprise.

"Taehyun?" he asked with an air of disbelief in his voice.

"Yea. Why?"

"Nothing. I just…didn't take Taehyun for the scarf-hunting kind." Soobin said still confused.

Since when did _Taehyun_ and Kai go on shopping trips? Sure, they were friends but they didn't hang out. And clothes shopping? That was a personal thing for Kai, why would he invite _Taehyun_? Soobin felt the all-too familiar pang of jealousy in his stomach again.

"He isn't. But while we were studying the other day he mentioned he needed to get some books so we arranged to meet up." Kai said casually.

"Studying?" Soobin asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Yea, for physics. I asked if he could help me out."

"Oh." Was all Soobin could think to say.

He was studying with Taehyun too? As much as he'd tried to convince himself that he was reading too much into the situation, it definitely wasn't like Kai to spend copious amounts of time with anyone other then himself. And although he was happy to accept that he was being jealous and possessive, it didn't change the fact that there was something going on. But if Kai wasn't angry with him then what was it? He felt uneasy again, like someone who was being kept out of the loop on something important.

Soobin inwardly berated himself and tried to push the idea away. Instead he focused on Kai who was brushing off black fluff from his shoulder. Soobin just sat there awkwardly watching as Kai's pale slender fingers teased the fabric. He knew it wasn't an appropriate time, but he couldn't help the feeling of excitement that mounted within him. He swallowed hard as his mind filled with images of Kai's delicate hands on his body, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Kai didn't seem to notice.

"So anyway, I was thinking we could go and see a movie or something?" Kai said absent-mindedly, as if he were oblivious to the tension that seemed to hang between them.

Soobin made his answer as coherent as he could, but the desire to drag Kai forward and kiss him was overwhelming. Maybe it was the pent up frustration and jealousy combined with how stunning he looked, sitting there indifferent, statuesque and beautiful in front of him, but Soobin wanted to taste him, wanted to feel him. He wanted to take back some of the control he'd felt he'd been losing over the last few days, wanted to remind Kai that he was his, exert some of the dominance he'd fantasied about.

And without thinking he was on his feet, edging around the table and pulling Kai up into a needy kiss. Kai was surprised but not disobliging, he leaned into the kiss readily and Soobin looped his arms around his waist and dragged him in closer, their bodies pressing together. The thrill of being so open and yet so concealed made Soobin reckless and eager and in a moment of weakness he pushed Kai back against the table, using his weight as leverage to manouever the boy onto the edge. His hands delved under the thick fabric of Kai's coat, running over his legs, his stomach, up his spine, and Kai responded by locking his legs tightly around Soobin's back.

Soobin forgot himself, his hands now in his boyfriend's hair, his mouth urgent and keen. He knew Kai would be nothing but obedient to his every desire, and it was too easy to lose himself in dark, dirty thoughts. He could make Kai cum right here, right now, and nobody would even know. He could do anything, anything he wanted, Kai wouldn't even protest. He started to grind up against him mindlessly, his hands fisting in Kai's hair and tugging him forward roughly.

His boyfriend moaned softly into his mouth, bringing Soobin back to reality. And within moments it was all over; he swore and took a deep breath, reigning himself in once again and untangled Kai's legs from around his waist, stepping back from the temptation. This was a bad idea, a terrible, _stupid_ fucking idea. Kai looked at him, clearly confused and disappointed. Soobin shook his head.

"We can't." He said flatly.

Kai let out an exasperated sigh and without a word he got up and strode away, disappearing around the corner in a flurry of black fabric, leaving Soobin to tidy himself up alone.

So if Kai wasn't angry before, he definitely was now. At lunchtime Soobin had sought him out in the busy dining hall, dodging his way around groups of animated boys, searching for the elaborate black coat. He'd eventually found him sitting with the club boys discussing song selections, one of them being Taehyun, much to his continual chagrin. He'd sat down with them and tried to integrate himself into the conversation, but Kai had snubbed him at every attempt. Later, when Kai got up to leave, he'd asked if he could have a moment, but Kai declared that he was busy and had flounced off brusquely. Soobin knew that everyone had noticed, but they weren't stupid enough to mention it.

He didn't see Kai for the rest of the day, which only left space for his frustration to mount. Usually they'd find a way to bump into each other between classes to steal kisses in secluded hallways or empty classrooms, but Kai wasn't following his regular route and Soobin couldn't see him anywhere. And now that he thought of it, Soobin realised that it wasn't the first time this week that their usual covert activities had been affected by Kai's non-appearance. The thought didn't help his temper, or ease the sexual frustration that lingered from the incident in the library.

By the time the club practice came around he was wound so tight he wasn't sure how he would react when he actually saw his boyfriend again. He wanted to shout, wanted to grab him and hold him, make him listen, make him explain, but as he imagined the scenario it became increasingly more sexual, increasingly more _forceful_ and possessive _,_ and he had to stop.

Kai didn't go with him for their club meeting, not unpredictably, so Soobin made his way there alone. The boys were all swarming around like normal, getting their customary social fix before practice began. It didn't take long for him to spot Kai, perched on the edge of the council table, his long legs crossed over in front of him. The sight was just all too reminiscent of the scene in the library, and the memory teased at him again mercilessly. God he wanted Kai so much it hurt.

He was planning to go over to him, not entirely certain that once he got there he wouldn't just kiss him frantically in front of everyone, but then he spotted Beomgyu. The junior club member was standing in front of Kai and they were talking and laughing, but there was something sickeningly intimate about it that Soobin didn't like.

The way Kai was leaning back slightly, as if he were inviting Beomgyu 's gaze to rake all over him, like he was displaying himself in some way. And the way Beomgyu seemed to respond by leaning over him slightly, not enough to be overbearing, but attentively and with apparent interest; they were quite close, not touching, but within personal space. Kai was flirting, he could see it, and Beomgyu was _reciprocating_.

And as if he'd been slapped in the face, he moved into action, weaving his way unsteadily through the mass and heading for where Kai sat. When he closed in Kai turned to him, his mouth opening to say something, most likely another rebuttal of some kind, but Soobin didn't give him the chance.

"Excuse us." He said to Beomgyu tersely, before taking Kai's arm and pulling him away.

"What are you-?" Kai began, but Soobin cut him off.

"We need to talk." He said in a low voice, leading Kai through the maze of bodies and towards the door.

The other club members who noticed watched them leave the room with mild curiosity and raised eyebrows, but otherwise paid little heed. Taehyun turned to Beomgyu with a look of disapproval.

"Well done, Beomgyu. What have I told you about getting caught up in their games?"

Beomgyu grinned and shrugged.

"It's just a bit of fun."

They took their places behind the Council table and proceeded to call the meeting to order.

Soobin dragged Kai down the long detailed hallway, ignoring the boy's angry protests, searching for somewhere private. He was sure there was a rarely-used classroom around there somewhere that they'd used to make out in a few weeks ago.

" _Soobin!_ " Kai objected, trying to keep up with the speed of which Soobin was pulling him.

"Shut up!" Soobin snapped back angrily, being in no mood for civility and either by submission or just by shock Kai fell silent.

He found the door he was looking for, pushed the heavy wood open and entered, tugged Kai inside after him. The classroom was smaller then the others, less elaborately decorated and had fewer windows, rendering it unpopular amongst tutors and students alike. It was one of those rooms at School that you went to when the study rooms were full, or the library was booked or you needed some quiet time. They weren't as open and airy, but they sufficed if the occasion called for it.

Soobin released Kai's arm and slammed the door shut. He took a steadying breath and turned to the shorter boy, who was rubbing his arm and looking affronted.

"Can you explain to me what the _hell_ you're doing?" Soobin demanded heatedly.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, feigning ignorance. Soobin scowled at him.

"Shut up, Kai, don't act like there's nothing going on here."

Kai didn't say anything. He looked guilty but held Soobin's gaze, determined not be intimidated.

"What was all that with Beomgyu? Have you forgotten that I'm your _boyfriend_?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm _yours_?" Kai snapped.

Soobin exhaled in frustration. What did that even mean?

"Look, Kai, if you're angry with me, or you're bored of being with me, or whatever it is that's going on here, can you just tell me? I don't understand what's happening."

"A bit slow on the up-take." Kai said crossing his arms impatiently.

"Up-take? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not interested in Yeonjun or Taehyun or Beomgyu or anyone else Soobin."

"Then why would you meet up with them and flirt with them and- It's like you're doing it on purpose just to piss me off or someth-"

And in a moment of cold, hard realisation Soobin finally understood.

"You _have_ been doing it on purpose." It wasn't a question.

Kai raised his chin haughtily with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't give me what I wanted." He said defiantly.

And suddenly it all made sense. Kai had been deviously working against him, playing him along, and waiting for him to snap. It _was_ about that day at Kai's house, the whole time, all of it. Changing their plans, Yeonjun, the Bunny’s Breath, shopping with Taehyun, the library, Flirting with Beomgyu, watching him squirm, all of it. He'd been manipulating him.

Soobin felt a sudden white-hot combination of lust, possessiveness and anger take over his entire body, his skin prickled with the intensity of it. All of the jealousy and desire and confusion of the last week boiled to the surface.

Without even thinking he lunged at Kai, grabbing him by the front of his coat and hauling him forwards into a crushing kiss. The younger boy gave out a sound of alarm that was stifled by Soobin's mouth; he gripped the back of Kai's neck and held him, ruthlessly forcing his tongue between his lips. Kai's mouth was hot and wet and _fuck_ , Soobin wanted it, wanted it sucking around him, all over him. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought.

He bit down on Kai's lower lip and the boy made a strangled sound like a moan and a gasp that caught in his throat. He didn't care. He was tired of holding back. If this was what Kai wanted, he was going to get it. Oh, he had _no_ idea. He forced Kai closer, kissing him hard again, not taking trouble to be gentle, and the boy began to struggle.

Soobin released his grip on Kai's neck and stepped back from the kiss. Kai fell back slightly taking a moment to steady himself on his feet as he recovered from the sheer force of it. His eyes were blown wide, his body was shaking slightly, his lower lip was split and the smallest amount of blood leaked out stark against the pale skin of his chin.

Soobin made his decision quickly; he strode to the door, his feet thudding ominously on the hard wood, and locked it before Kai had time to properly react.

"Soobin, w-what are you doing?" Kai asked shakily, wiping at the blood on his mouth.

"Get on your knees, Kai." Soobin demanded warningly.

Kai's mouth hung open and he simply blinked in dazed confusion.

"What?" He asked blankly, looking frazzled. Obviously he hadn't expected quite such a vigorous reaction from Soobin and was still trying to take it in.

"Get on your knees." Soobin repeated slowly.

Kai wasn't getting it, but Soobin wouldn't wait. He grabbed Kai's wrist tightly enough for the boy to gasp, and shoved him down to the floor roughly. Kai went down with a stifled cry and landed awkwardly on the polished wood. He stared up at Soobin with his deer-like eyes like a timid child but Soobin wasn't falling for it.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Soobin asked coldly. "This is why you've been messing me around, trying to get my attention? Make me jealous?"

Kai didn't move for a moment, but eventually he swallowed and nodded, struggling to keep his eyes off of Soobin's obvious erection at his eye line.

"Y-yes." He said in a quivering voice.

"And you want me now?" Soobin asked in the same severe tone.

Kai looked up to him; his breathing hitched in what Soobin imagined was a combination of fear and excitement.

"Yes." His voice, though feeble, was more certain this time.

"Tell me Kai," Soobin growled. "Tell me how much you want me."

He reached out a hand to run a finger over Kai's bottom lip. Kai winced when he touched the broken skin, but he moaned responsively. He exhaled deeply against Soobin's fingers, watching as they stroked his mouth and then looked back up to Soobin through his thick lashes. _Fuck_ he was beautiful.

" _I want you now, so much_." Kai whispered through Soobin's fingertips, closing his eyes and shivering. Kai's lips were now swollen and red in arousal and Soobin could see from where he stood that Kai was already getting hard in his grey uniform slacks.

An array of possibilities flitted through Soobin's mind; he could do so many things to Kai, each one as indecent and delicious as the next. But he was hard now and his cock ached against his own pants and he decided he couldn't wait any more.

Kai's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of Soobin unbuckling his belt.

"Open your mouth." Soobin said breathlessly as he unzipped and pulled his pants down to his thighs. Kai was distractedly staring at his erection through his underwear but he obeyed none-the-less, licking his full lips as he parted them nervously.

Soobin pushed down his underwear to join his crumpled pants, his cock springing out readily, a sound of mild exclamation escaping Kai at the sight, and he reached out a hand to grip at the nape of Kai's neck as he closed the distance between them, bringing Kai's face level with his aching groin.

Steering Kai forward roughly, Soobin brought the tip of his cock to rest on Kai's engorged bottom lip. Kai jumped a little at the contact, winced again at his cut, his breathing heavy and irregular. Soobin could see the apprehension in his eyes, but he didn't care. Kai had been toying with him, manipulating him, teasing his temper too carelessly. There was no reason to hold back now, and Soobin was going to revel in it.

He brought both hands into Kai's fair hair and the boy winced as he gripped it tightly in his fists.

"Look at me." He commanded in a harsh voice.

Kai obeyed and Soobin took in the sight of him, eyes wide and mouth hot and open and ready for him, chest heaving and his pants tented in arousal. And with a single thrust Soobin slid his cock past Kai's lips and into the wet heat of his mouth. He groaned, because _fuck_ , Kai felt so good.

He started out with shallow strokes, closing his eyes and glorifying in the sensation of Kai's lips pulled around him, of Kai's tongue sliding up the underside of his dick and the way Kai's moans sounded so fucking hot. Kai was taking him in willingly, clamping his lips firmly around him as he pushed in and out. But it wasn't enough. He wanted it faster, wanted it deeper, and without warning he thrust up into the back of Kai's throat, causing the boy to choke and splutter in panic.

He took one hand out of the boy's hair and gripped into his shoulder as way of some support, but he didn't stop. He pulled Kai's hair with his other hand, yanking his head back so that the boy was forced to look up at him while he fucked his throat, pumping hard and ruthless. Tears streamed down Kai's cheeks and he gagged around Soobin's cock as he tried to breathe properly, his lip was bleeding again from the force and thick saliva dripped down his chin. But Soobin noted his erection was still straining evidently against his zipper.

"Is this what you wanted? Do you like being my slut, Kai?" Soobin hissed through his teeth.

Kai couldn't answer, didn't even try. The tears keep on pouring down his face as Soobin continued the assault on his mouth.

"Fuck, you're perfect. You're _mine_ now, Kai. Do you understand?"

Kai's subsequent moan was too much for Soobin. He gripped both hands around Kai's skull and held his head firmly in place as he thrust harder and faster, hitting the back of Kai's throat over and over and causing him to choke a scream of protest. He clutched at Soobin's thighs to steady himself, digging his nails in, but Soobin didn't stop – if anything it only urged him on. Soobin felt his climax building up with rapid force and he raced towards it desperately.

" _I'm going to cum."_ He breathed, and with a swift movement he pulled out from Kai's mouth, leaving the boy choking as he urgently gasped for breath.

With one hand he pumped his cock and with the other he grabbed the back of Kai's neck again and held him still as he jerked off against his panting mouth. Kai's face was streaked in wet tears, saliva dripping down his chin and over his neck, seeping into the fabric of his collar, blood from his split lip smeared across his pale skin. And with a long, hoarse, drawn-out moan of ecstasy Soobin came hard over Kai's face, his hot cum threading over Kai's mouth, up his cheek, over his right eyelid.

Soobin rode his orgasm out, loosening his grip on Kai and stepping back. Kai fell forward onto his hands, still gasping uncontrollably. His face was a mess, like his hair, and he brought a shaking arm up and wiped away the cum from his eye with his sleeve. Soobin pulled his pants back up and buckled himself up, watching as Kai slowly recovered.

" _Fuck_." Kai rasped weakly after catching his breath. His voice was hoarse and it sounded like it was painful for him to speak.

Soobin crouched down in front of him and their eyes met. He looked at the sticky mess of Kai's face and felt a smug accomplishment of ownership, as if he'd branded him in some way.

Neither said anything, but Soobin reached out and stroked at Kai's still hard erection, causing the boy to whimper and buck into his hand. He started with the gentle reassuring pressure of his fingertips, trying to defuse some of the stress evident on in his boyfriend's face. Only when he thought that Kai was ready did he apply more pressure, cupping and rubbing harder so that Kai moaned, giving him the pleasure he craved. He moaned and panted and Soobin felt the powerful feeling of utter control. Before long Kai was shuddering out his own orgasm, his cock twitching under Soobin's hand, his head arched back under the intensity.

He continued to stroke until the area became too sensitive and Kai let out a whimper of protest. Soobin took his hands away, a sticky spot starting to form where Kai's cum was seeping through the fabric of his pants. He took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Kai.

"You should clean yourself up." Soobin told him.

Kai took it and began wiping his face, his cheeks blushing slightly under the scrutiny. He was beautiful and oh so fucking hot and Soobin wanted so much more from him, would _do_ so much more to him. But that was for another time, when Kai was less sore, and Soobin was less angry.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kai's in a deep, firm kiss which tasted bitterly of his own cum and Kai's coppery blood.

"You're mine." Soobin stated.

Kai nodded, and with that Soobin got up, strode to the door, unlocked it and exited, leaving Kai to tidy himself up alone.


End file.
